The Wizarding War
by Kate20
Summary: Followers of Voldemort have invaded Hogwarts, and there is a majic war to get them out. Warning: Deaths, and tears.


It was a cool summer evening. Not only had Harry turned 30, but he was on his last major mid. year at Hogwarts. He had a crush on the most beautiful girl he could imagine. Hermionie. Hermionie was an a+ student with wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and of course, she was a mudblood (te he he! I'm a Slytherin). Harry was planning on the perfect year at Hogwarts. After all, all that stuff with Sirius wore him out. Suddenly the ground shook under his car. It fell on the Hogwarts campus " So much for my car." He said after a long bought of jumping in pain. As he entered the grounds, he noticed a graveyard. He saw a headstone that said RON WEASLEY 1988-2015. Harry slapped himself for like, the 100th time. How could Harry forget the look on Fleur's face when she had married him, and he died in the Wizarding War. Malfoy had died too, and now it was up to Harry to take his place for Hermionie. Harry, and Draco had been best friends ever since their fifth year. Let me take you into a time pocket so you will know what it was like to see a friend dieing in action. Shwoop! Harry was standing next to Ron with his wand, and gun ready.  
  
" Hey Harry!" Ron giggled " Looks like Malfoy got shot!" Ron still did not like Malfoy.  
  
" Harry could just imagine what Hermionie would think as he ran over to Malfoy's side.  
  
" Please take care of Hermionie (cough). It's bad enough that (hack) she's got pneumonia, but now (wheeze) she's got this to worry about."  
  
" OK." Harry said shaking. Malfoy closed his eyes, and with a smile on his face he was in the spiritual world. Harry suddenly realized he had left Ron waiting too long, and went back to were he was standing. But, he wasn't there anymore. Harry noticed a bit of red hair sticking out from under the serious injuries stretcher.  
  
" Bye Ron." Harry said waving softly.  
  
He ran off the field crying. He had seen two friends' dead. Harry was not going to give up. He wanted to take care of Hermionie, and still be able to keep the promises of his many lost friends. Harry wanted to make sure that his friends would be happy with him, wherever they were. Harry knew that it would all turn out O.K, and that Hermionie would be cured of her deadly disease. It of course was not clear if Hermionie would be mad, or just plain furious for just kneeling there, and letting him go like that. However, Harry kept up his hope, that someday, somehow, Hermionie would find it in her heart to forgive him. Harry looked at Hermionie's cabin door. He slammed his boots on the bulleted mat, and rang the doorbell. Hermionie opened the door, and stared at Harry all confused because she didn't recognize him. He was now 6 feet tall, and had everything a soldier needed. He had green grass stains all over his arms. Hermionie had her mallet ready if the person at the door was a Voldemort soldier. She lowered her mallet, and said in a surprised tone " Harry?!" she said as they hugged (uhh.. You know, the kind that good friends do) " I can't believed I almost killed you." She said looking up at him as she backed away to the doorway.  
  
" Nether can I." Harry said with the same surprised look. Hermionie laughed.  
  
" So, whatcha come here for?" she said  
  
He was about to tell her about what happened when Hermionie started coughing so Harry stopped. Now for some background information from the annoying narrorator (me!). Everyone who went to Hogwarts was now poor, and uneducated, even Hermionie. Harry was relieved to know that Hagrid was safe in Romania with his dragon Norbert. Now back to the conversation.  
  
" Ummmm..." he stalled for a moment. " Are you sure you want to know?" Harry bellowed  
  
" Course I do!" Hermionie said. She seemed very impatient.  
  
" O.K." Harry said under his breath. He bowed his head as he said " Malfoy, your caretaker has been killed in action." Even the thought of those words made him sick. He imagined Malfoy's last words, actions, and breaths. Harry finally knew what he should do. He went over to Ron's stretcher and opened the flap. Ron was not yet dead. He saw Harry, and said the best words Harry had ever heard Ron say.  
  
" Harry, I wanted you to have this." Ron's shaky hand fisted in the palm of Harry's hand. When Ron retreated his hand, there was a sparkling golden bullet. Harry had herd about them, they kill only pure evil in one shot. Ron smiled. He looked happy that Harry finally knew what he had. " You're my best friend Harry." Ron started. " Ever since our 1st year....." He paused, laid down, and closed his eyes. Harry knew that he was trying to say something before he went. " You've been my best friend." He shakily whispered before he too died.  
  
Harry stayed behind a little while. He was crying. " How could I let this happen?" he cried. " Ron was my best friend." Suddenly, Harry felt a lump in the breeze. It was like Ron's spirit was caught in it. Harry spun around, and Ron was getting up! "Ron!" Harry said as he looked at him. " Y- y- y- you're alive!?"  
  
" Yes! I'm better than alive." Ron said.  
  
" Oh Ron!" Hermionie came running up to them. " You're alive!?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" Sure?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" O.K then. I would go with you back to the field, but as you know, I'm still incredibly sick." Hermionie said  
  
" C'mon Harry!" Ron said. " Let's go get our stuff!" He grabbed his canteen, musket, and wand, and set off in their trip. 


End file.
